What The Hell !
by electric-chain
Summary: Kurapika just got home from work... But what awaits him at his house? one-shot, KilluaxKurapika.


Disclaimer : I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Yoshihiro Togashi did.

Author's Notes : Hello everyone! Here's a new fanfic about my fav pairing, Killua x Kurapika! I wanted to insert some kind of funny stuff, but I think it doesn't turn out really well.. But whatever. Well, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

**What The Hell?!**

* * *

It was raining hard outside, the trees were shaking violently. Meanwhile, the small apartment Kurapika, Killua, Gon, and Leorio rented, was quiet as a graveyard. No one's there, since Kurapika and Leorio is working, and Killua and Gon is visiting their former Nen master, Wing-san.

**BAM!**

Suddenly the door flew open. There's Killua and Gon, totally soaked because of the heavy rain. They both quickly got in, and closed the door.

"It seems like Kurapika and Leorio haven't came home yet.." Gon said.

"Yeah, I think so.. But I'm really hungry. I wonder what they left for us." Killua walked to the fridge and opened it. Suddenly, he shouted.

"There's nothing in there! Nothing!"

"Patience, Killua.. I think they'll be home soon and bring some food for us."

"Great. Now I'm soaked, and hungry. What else? *mumble-mumble*.. "

"Don't act childish. Just take a bath, and wait for them. Okay?"

"..." Killua didn't answer, but walked into the bathroom instead.

* * *

After each of them took a bath, they waited. And waited. But still, Kurapika and Leorio won't came.

"Where are they? It's getting late, and nothing's good on TV."

"Right, and I'm hungry. Huft.. I can't wait anymore. I'm calling Kurapika."

"Good idea"

Killua tried to call Kurapika, but he didn't answer. "He's not answering."

"Maybe he's still busy with his work. Just wait, Killua."

"I can't. I'm starving now." _'Actually, I'm worried about him..'_ Killua thought.

Killua checked the fridge once more, hoping to find something to eat. Suddenly, his eyes caught some kind of can in the furthest corner of the fridge.

_'Soft drinks, huh? Well, this will do.'_ He grabbed the cans, and shouted, "Hey Gon, look at what I've found!"

"What? Soft drinks? Gimme some!"

"Catch!" Killua threw one to Gon.

They quickly drank it until the last drop. Gon finished first, 'cause in fact, he's starving as well. They didn't know, what they just drank is not suitable for young teenagers, like them.

* * *

"Gon, why am I feeling dizzy? Hey, there's two of you.."

"Yeah, me too.. And I'm feeling cold.."

"What? It's really hot, you know!"

"I'm getting a blanket." Gon left Killua and went to his room.

"Go get a blanket yourself, idiot! Mwahahaha.." *hiccup* "Hey, what's that? It's so cute.." Well, in fact, he's just looking at the clothespin. "Whee.. I'm a pin-man.. *hiccup* Mwehehe.." Killua had the clothespin all over his nose, his cheeks, his ears, and his hair.

Meanwhile, Gon's stuck with his blanket. Well, he wanted to wear it all over his body, but suddenly he tripped on it because it's too long, fell to the bed, and get tangled. "Whee.. I'm in the fluffy land.." *hiccup* (actually, he was just rolling in the bed, tangled in his blanket)

-

At last, Gon managed to untangle himself from the "fluffy land", and got outside the bedroom wearing the blanket. In the living room, Killua was there, dancing and twirling with a red pillow. "...Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years.. I'll love you for a thooouuusaaandd moooreee.." *hiccup* "Hey, where did you get that? I want it too!" Gon said to Killua while trying to grab the pillow.

"No! It's mine! Get one for yourself, you spiky-head! uehehe.."

**Bump!**

While avoiding Gon, Killua accidentally bumped into the wall. "Hey, watch your step you flat-face!" *hiccup*..Now, he's busy scolding.. A wall.

Finally, Leorio came home. "Tadaima.. Hey, what's going on here?"

"Father! You came home~" Gon said, hugging Leorio.

"What are you doing? I'm not your father! You too, Killua! Why are there clothespin all over your face? Stop scolding the wall! Oh God, help me.."

* * *

_A little while later.._

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, there was a traffic- " Kurapika stood in the middle of the door, totally shocked. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE ?!" There's a riot in front of him, the place is a total mess, clothespin all over the floor, HIS pillow is on the floor, Leorio is fighting for a blanket with gon, Killua is scolding the wall, and their (killua and gon's) face both flushed red.. Wait, red? That's when he noticed something beside his foot, a can. A BEER CAN.

"LEORIO! You let them drank BEER?!"

"No! I just got home, and there's this riot over here!"

"Then why-"

Kurapika was interrupted by a sudden shout. "Kurapika my love! You're homee~" Killua said while jumping (flying) to hug him. Kurapika easily dodges, making Killua fell face-first to the floor. "Ouch, that must hurt."

But Killua won't give up. He changed into neko-form, and hugged Kurapika's legs, purring.

"Eek! Get off me!" Kurapika, taken aback, shook the neko off his legs.

"Nyaaaaaa~~" Killua was sent flying off the room.

"Okay. Leorio! You take care of Gon, get him to sleep. And I'll take care of- hey, where's Killua?"

"I'm right here." Killua licked Kurapika's left cheek, and then ran away with lightning speed.

"Hey, come back here you little-" a blush crept to his cheeks.

"Catch me if you can!" Killua stuck his tongue out.

"Argh.. If only I could use my chain jail on him..."

Because of this, Kurapika, who usually calm and collected, now lost control. He chased Killua up the stairs, and right on top, he tripped over killua's clothes. And landed right on his nose.

The half-naked Killua is now laughing like there's no tomorrow, holding his tummy. Seeing this, a vein popped on Kurapika's head.

"Why you-"

"Whoops, gotta run"

Kurapika chased Killua into their bedroom. (In this story Kurapika sleeps with Killua, and Leorio with Gon). But there's no one in the room.

"Killua! Come out NOW!"

"KAWABANGGA~" suddenly Killua appeared and pinned Kurapika to the bed.

"What are you doing?! Get off me!"

"No way, nyaahh~" The neko-Killua started kissing and licking Kurapika.

"Stop it, Killua!"

"I know you want me.. You know I want ya.. I know you want meee you know I want ya~ *sings pitbull style while shaking his head*

"Yes! I want YOU to GET OFF ME and GO TO SLEEP, NOW."

"Not until you promise to hug me while I'm sleeping, 'cause all this this time I AM the one who have done that to you."

"You WHAT?!"

"Well then, I'm not getting off.." Killua bent down, licking kurapika's cheeks.

"Okay! Okay. I promise."

"Good!" Killua is already lying on the bed, holding the blanket.

_'So fast..'_ Kurapika sweatdropped. "But first, Killua, wear your- "

"I don't want to wear clothes."

_'Oh well.. It's no use arguing with him..'_ *sigh* "Okay, let's sleep then."

Kurapika lied next to Killua. Then he suddenly realized, his pillow is still on the floor, downstairs.

"I'm going to get my pillow."

"Don't leave, or I'll run away."

_'Ugh, this kid..'_ "So how can I sleep without a pillow?"

"Just share mine. How can you be so stupid?"

A vein popped on Kurapika's head, again. On his imagination, he's stomping Killua on his feet, laughing like a maniac. Okay, enough of it.

Finally Kurapika shared a pillow with Killua, hugged him (plus blushing really, really hard), and then go to sleep.

* * *

_In the morning.._

"Mmh.." Killua stirred, annoyed by the sunlight that shining his eyes. He hugged the thing (the person) next to him tighter, nuzzled, and buried his head in it. The "thing" hugged him back.

'Wait a second.. I don't remember having a pillow this warm.. and.. Did it just hugged me back?'

Killua's eyes shot open. 'I-it's Kurapika! He's hugging me back!' Killua's cheeks turned crimson instantly. He looked down. 'Wh-WHY AM I SHIRTLESS?' That's when he suddenly remembered the 'events' that occured yesterday.

"You're awake, huh, Killua?"

In front of him, there's Kurapika, awake, with a devilish grin on his face.

'Oh God.. I'm finished.'

THE END (or not..)

There! How is it? I'm confused.. Should I continue the story or make a new one? Review please! Thx 8D


End file.
